Greening Pains
Greening Pains is the fifth episode of Season 4 of Killjoys, as well as the thirty fifth episode of the series. The episode aired on August 17, 2018 on Syfy and Space. With D'av's newborn son's life on the line, the trio take desperate measures to save him. Summary On Lucy, Dutch is having some nightmares — memories of her past, and D'av is right by her side when she wakes up. Everyone on board the ship is put on high alert when D'avin and Delle Seyah's child goes missing. Turns out, he walked before he crawled, and grew up way too fast way too soon. Zeph runs some tests and discovers that the Hullen cells in the young boy's body identify human cells as inferior, and requiring updating, thus causing him to grow up at such an extreme speed. Zeph needs to get him back to her lab on the armada if there's any hope of slowing down his aging. Something weird is happening on Westerley: children are going missing. The Lady’s goons are looking for the first natural born Hullen — getting straight to the source. The armada has lost all power, so Turin sends Fancy Lee to go investigate. Dutch refuses to allow the group to return to the Quad — that's exactly where the Lady will be waiting for them. But to save the child, they're going to need a bioweapons expert. Pip knows a guy named Kravn on the space station Utopia. Despite a handsome bribe, Kravn won't see Pippin or his Killjoy friends for any reason whatsoever. Fancy Lee and Gared interview the mother of one of the abducted children, and find that whoever is doing the deed has been leaving some inhuman fingerprints and strange energy traces behind. Since Kravn see them, D'avin and the team plan a heist/kidnapping. D'avin provides the distraction of a robbery. Meanwhile, Johnny and Dutch wiggle through the ductwork and land right outside Kraven's office, waiting for the man himself to arrive. Time is ticking, but Dutch and Johnny get a surprise while waiting for him: he's already there. He's not in the room, he is the room. Kraven uploaded his consciousness into the computer. When Kravn emits nerve gas into the room, Dutch and Johnny must act quickly to improvise some gas masks. They only have a few minutes to deactivate the trap — but it's all they need. The Hullen on board the armada have woken up, and march in formation. Before Turin can fire a few rounds that trigger their counterattack, his own former Hullen prisoner stops him and saves his life. But they're too late, the Hullen have hijacked the ships and are flying them to who knows where. Johnny manages to download Kravn from his smart room, and then uploaded him to his operating system on Lucy. Just as Lucy and Kravn tag-team a solution to the boy's genetics problem, they find out Pip has kidnapped him and brought him to Utopia station. That parasite in Pip has taken over his mind. Fancy Lee and Gared are sneaking around the Quad when they spot a group of hooded thugs breaking into hovels and stealing kids. When they attempt to intervene, Fancy Lee is knocked out and Gared is taken prisoner. The Killjoys manage to intercept Pippin before he can do anything rash to the kid, and bring them both back to the ship. The Killjoys get the kid inside a chamber and wash him down with a vapor meant to stabilize his genes. It works, halting his rapid aging. When Gared wakes up, he finds himself in a cell with all the abducted children. While the three Killjoys are sharing a celebratory drink, Dutch asks Johnny again if there's anything he hasn't told her about that memory she's got of their first mission together. Turns out, there's an inconsistency in the way they remember things. That assassin they fended off? Dutch remembers it was a woman, but Johnny knows it was a guy. Looks like Khlyen implanted a code in Dutch's memory — a code the Lady wants access to. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars * Mayko Nguyen as Delle Seyah Kendry * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) * Kelly McCormack as Zeph * Patrick Garrow as Turin * Sean Baek as Fancy Lee * Atticus Mitchell as Pippin * Thom Allison as Pree Additional Cast * Gavin Fox as Gared * Jaeden Noel as Jaqobis Kin Rit (16 Yrs Old) * Evan Stern as Genner * Ishan Morris as Weej * Malcom Ross as Jaqobis Kin Rit (6 Yrs Old) * Julian Doucet as Kravn (voice) * Sheldon Davis as Derelict Man * Kim Roberts as Ginny * Allan James Cooke as Patron Crew Director * Stefan Pleszczynski Writers * Adam Barken (Writer) * Derek Robertson (Story Editor) * Vivian Lin (Story Editor) * Nile Seguin (Story Editor) Executive Producers * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Michelle Lovretta * Karen Troubetzkoy * Adam Barken Producers * Claire Welland (Producer) * Julian Doucet (Producer) * Andrea Boyd (Supervising Producer) * Beth Iley (Co-Producer) * Nikolijne Troubetzkoy (Consulting Producer) * Andrew De Angelis (Consulting Producer) * Julie Puckrin (Consulting Producer) Music * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes